cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Á Bao A Qu
The Á Bao A Qu is a creature from Malay mythology. This beast lives in the steps of the Tower of Victory, found in Chitor, India, from the top of which one can see "the loveliest landscape in the world". It awaits on the first step, waiting for a brave enough man to climb the tower. When it waits, it lies shapeless and translucent. When someone passes, it awakes When, when the man starts climbing, it follows close behind, and as it goes farther, it's clearer and more colorful, giving a blue light as it ascends, and when the climber reaches the top with the creature, the Á Bao A Qu reaches perfection and achieves Nirvana, and his acts don't cast any shadows. Most times, the man cannot reach the top, and the creature perfection. The Á Bao A Qu hangs back, loses color and visibility and tumbles down back the staircase. When it reaches the bottom after tumbling down, it sleeps again. Meanwhile, it gives out a small cry, sounding like the rusting of silk. It skin feels like the fuzz of the skin of a peach. It only has reached the top one time. It appears in The Book of Imaginary Beings. Description In the Malaysian mythology there is a creature by the name of Á Bao A Qu is generally accepted as being pronounced Abang Aku, which means my elder brother. Others, however, assume a different pronunciation and a definition of my mother, but that is not generally accepted. In this sense, this essay will look not at the linguistic factors, but the story that surrounds the mythological creature whether it is defined as my elder brother or my mother. The story is the same in either definition and is extremely interesting. The origin of the Á Bao A Qu is found in the Malaysian mythology. In one version the tower was an inter-home gateway by gods, and the Á Bao A Qu was those gods that were caught in this home when the gateway closed. Because it was caught in this world and needed to be able to cross over into its own home, it has become attached and dependent on human behavior, beliefs and karma. The real myth of the Á Bao A Qu takes place after this fall of the gods. It is only after the Á Bao A Qu is invisible and living at the bottom of the Tower of Victory. It is said this tower was located in the city of Chitor, which was presumably in India at the time. However, the exact location is not as important as the actions that are associated with the tower. ]] The myth follows that people would make a pilgrimage to this holy and sacred tower. It was said that they climbed the tower but only those people pure of heart that had previously achieved Enlightenment would be able to ascend to the very top of the tower. This is where the entity of the Á Bao A Qu comes into the myth. With each step the person takes up the tower, the Á Bao A Qu gains more consciousness, begins to glow in different colors hoping to find itself in the bluish glow of perfection. It is also said that the many tentacles and body becomes more solid as it follow the person up the stairway of the tower. The problem is that every human on earth has sinned and is therefore not pure and has not reached Á Bao A Qu's state Enlightenment, therefore the Á Bao A Qu cannot attain its own perfection and reach the top of the tower, and depending on the story, return to its own home. It moans and sighs and heads back down the tower still following the human pilgrim. As it descends it loses it color and its solidity and in the end fades to invisibility and loss of consciousness. It waits in this limbo until the next person comes to make the climb and in the end continually returns to the bottom of the tower never achieving its own Enlightenment. It is said that only once has a person reached the top of the tower, but other than this one time no one has been able to attain Enlightenment. This means that until the next enlightened pure person is born, the Á Bao A Qu will remain in this home and dependent on humans for its survival and its ability to return home. Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asian cryptids Category:Supernatural Category:Merperson Category:Primates Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:India Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Humanoids Category:Malaysia